Don't Be Afraid
by ForeverATeapot
Summary: What if Tino was abandoned, for the stupidest of reasons? What if the only person he needed was right beside him? SuFin, highschool AU. LGBT focus.
1. Chapter 1: Two Sides to a Story

~Chapter 1~

~Two Sides to a Story~

"Tino, honey?"

Tino looked up at the sound of his mother's voice. The soft light of his new laptop reflected in his purple irises, so filled with curiosity, and amusement. He was eager to return to his technology, yet gazed into his mother's eyes.

"I lost my job." Her eyes closed as she averted her sorrowful eyes away from her son. "I've got a job offer in England. Pack your bags, sweetie. We leave tomorrow."

The teen froze in place as his eyes caught his mother's retreating figure, his breath catching in his throat. His laptop buzzed over and over, a tinkling sound, informing him he had a message. Yet he couldn't bear to gaze at the now harsh white light.

"What..?" He mused to himself, and then began to laugh. Of course it was a joke! He wasn't really leaving his homeland... Was he?

Nevertheless he swallowed, abandoning both his laptop and his friend on the other side. Now, they were forgotten. He pondered about how he was supposed to react. He was about to be taken away from everything he had ever known, a place where it was alright to speak in his accent. He was about to be whisked away to a foreign location full of the unknown.

Yet he couldn't be happier.

He walked into the kitchen quietly, his small white dog jumping at his feet. He inhaled slowly, then plastered on his trademark smile.

_Maybe my smile won't be as much of a lie in this new place,_ he thought grimly.

"Mama?" He called, despite being close to her. She turned from her pots and pans, leaving them to soak in the dishwater.

"Yes, Tino?" She smiled sweetly, her own blue eyes twinkling.

"Where am I going to go to school?" He asked, catching her gaze easily. The kitchen filled with an almost tense silence, the two Finn's gazing at one another wordlessly. However, his mother easily sliced through the tension as she smiled widely, going so far as to laugh lightly.

"There's a letter on the side… Take a look!"

Intrigued, the Finn briskly walked over to the aforementioned letter, resting innocently on the kitchen table. He gasped lightly as he realised it was addressed to him. Wordlessly, he tore open the letter, praying the seal he saw on the letter was genuine.

And genuine it was. The enchanting emblem of Hetalia academy lay brazenly on the top of the letter, the subtle black and white wings instilling a fresh hope in the young Finn's heart. With eager eyes he read the letter, as if he believed it would burn without him having read it. Another gasp forced its way out of the Finn's throat, as pure delight flew across his features.

It was an acceptance letter.

His gaze snapped back up, regarding his mother suspiciously, despite the small smile that played on his lips.

"Mama! I got accepted! I-!" He neglected to finish his sentence, for favour of crushing his mother in a tight embrace. He nuzzled his nose into her corn silk hair, a short laugh of excitement rumbling through his chest. The woman squeezed her son back lightly, ruffling his short blond locks affectionately. A proud smile played across her features, small tears of joy collecting at the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, Tino! I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed, punctuating her sentence with another small squeeze. Tino released the letter, the paper fluttering down to rest upon the floor, forgotten. The emblem peeked out from underneath the table, yet neither Finn could care at present moment.

"We're going to start a new life, honey. I love you."

Tino eagerly repeated the sentiment, his world encased in a rose-tinted glow: For the time being. A breath later and the Finns had separated from one another, yet were happier than before. Tino retreated to his seat at the computer with a glowing grin, his mother sporting much the same as she continued to wash the dishes.

"We'll pack in the morning! Say goodnight to your friend, and catch some sleep mister!" His mother laughed lightly, her words echoed by Hana's loud bark. He smiled sweetly at the screen, his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Okay mama!" He yelled, absentmindedly. Secretly, he must admit that he wanted to talk to this mysterious friend for longer. In his heart, though, he knew he had more priorities.

His lithe fingers danced over the keyboard as he pacified his worried friend with a hastily typed response, smiling at his friend's worry. His heart skipped a beat, as he remembered the cause of his excitement.

**Salmiakki_Lover**: Sorry, I was talking to my mama! Guess what?

**NordicLionHeart**: Don't worry about it. What?

**Salmiakki_Lover: **I got accepted!

**NordicLionHeart: **In Hetalia Academy? Congratulations. I'm happy for you.

**Salmiakki_Lover: **Ah, kiitos! That means a lot to me!

**NordicLionHeart** is typing…

The Finn's heart leapt at the considerate words of his pen pal. He hummed a light tune to himself as he gazed at the screen curiously. After a few moments of waiting, his thoughts turned to other social media. He had only ever had MSN, and he was quite content with the almost primitive software. The Finn wondered to himself; who was this person? He had only been talking with them for a few weeks, but had yet to see a picture of them, let alone hear their voice.

_I suppose it's reassuring to know that I have at least one friend! _

This thought alone made Tino giggle to himself, a light pink decorating his cheeks. Yes, it was nice to feel included.

**NordicLionHeart: **You must be smart to get into there. I only got through on a scholarship. Also, my mother told me I will be getting a webcam soon.

**Salmiakki_Lover: **Ah, that's great news! It'll be nice to hear your voice! :P

**NordicLionHeart:** If you can understand it. I have to go now, sleep well.

**_NordicLionHeart _**_is offline_

The Finn sighed softly and smiled a little bit, brushing a lock of woven platinum away from his eyes, yawning quietly. Slowly, he automatically began to shut his laptop down, the small smile still playing upon his lips. Excitement coursed through his body as he ascended the stairs to his room. Small and cosy, yes. But it was also familiar. A foreign feeling of nostalgia washed over him as his eyes trailed the room, an almost sad look taking place in the violet depths. Regardless, he walked over to his bed undeterred.

_I'll leave everything behind, _his mind whispered, his eyes closing slowly, _but I can't bring myself to care._

He smiles faintly once more, his sunny disposition becoming more familiar again.

* * *

**Hello dear readers!~ This time, I've brought a SuFin!~ Please review and leave suggestions, because they are the fuel for my writing!~ I hope you enjoyed it!~**

**~ForeverATeapot**


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**~Chapter 2~**

**~First Impressions~**

Tino jolted awake with a start, Nicki Minaj's new song pulsating through his brain. He groaned lightly, attempting to pull the covers up to end this waking nightmare; a futile task. The music blared on regardless, prompting him to wriggle up towards his phone, stabbing it repeatedly with his finger until it was silenced.

"P…Perkele…" He murmured, sitting up in his too-warm bed. His glazed eyes gazed at the clock on the phone curiously and sleepily, yet failed to process the time. After a few moments of sheer staring, he stretched his arms with a lazy yawn, trying to remember the reason he set an alarm in the first place.

As he lowered his arms he began to notice the boxes, arranged in such a fashion that they appeared to be crude decorations, or merely faux furniture. A loud voice interrupted his inner musings, accompanied with his door slamming open suddenly.

"Tino! We need to be ready in an hour!" His mother exclaimed, ever so slightly panicked. After all, his mother did tend to worry about punctuality.

"Joo, joo… I'm awake!" He smiled falsely, trying to be a little more enthusiastic. Truthfully, he was tired. Sleep had evaded him, leaving only excitement and hope in its place. Slowly, he slid his hand over to his phone, staring at the black screen for a few seconds, before unlocking it.

_0 messages._

_As usual, _he thought to himself. A slow smile formed on his face as he placed the object back on his bedside table, swinging his legs over and out the bed. He tilted his head up towards the ceiling, then towards his mother.

"Mama, I need to get changed!" He laughed good-naturedly, clearly asking his mother to leave him alone. Luckily, his mother understood the undertone and quickly exited the room, closing the door none too quietly.

A quite gasp resounded in the almost empty room as his bare feet touched the cold floor. Nevertheless, he stood, walking over to his wardrobe. His fingers brushed the hanging material of his clothing almost sadly.

This was the last time he would see such familiar furniture.

Without any more hesitation, he quickly ripped his clothing off the hangers but not bothering to check for tears in the clothing. He stuffed the articles of clothing into the nearest box listlessly, morosely. With a clear of his throat and a quiet gulp, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

He was all packed. He was ready to go. Whatever he faced would be difficult, yet not as difficult. Or so he hoped. He blinked once, twice, and bent down. Tino's mind was focused on the task at hand; transport the boxes into the suitcases.

However, anticipation soon replaced anxiety whilst excitement replacing homesickness. Tino's violet eyes widened significantly as he was faced with the large airport. The sound of the aeroplanes leaving was overwhelmingly loud, yet it wasn't something the young Finn had ever heard before. Before long, three long sounds were played, each a higher pitch than the previous.

"Ohya! Mama, what's that sound? Where's it coming from?" The Finn questioned delightedly, his small frame bouncing noticeably with every step.

"Shh, little Tino. Listen to her." His mother hushed him gently, a knowing smile forming on her lips.

"Flight 143 is boarding now. All passengers must board flight 143 now." The intercom droned. In contrast, the Finn couldn't be happier at this news. He took the hand of his mother and proceeded to drag her towards their assigned seats.

It wasn't what he expected, he could admit that. No, it was far fancier than anything his sheltered mind could conjure up. To any normal person, it would be considered average.

Tino practically ran to his seat, generously allowing his mother to sit next to the window, behaving like an overexcited puppy. He sat down decidedly and took in his surroundings with a lingering gaze. The chair he sat atop was comfortable, a shining white… a lot like the pilot's teeth, actually. There was a distinct smell of cigarette smoke and Dettol; a toxic combination.

Despite the dismal appearance, the Finn was unperturbed. He merely pulled down the DVD screen with an elated grin, flicking through the collection. A small frown formed on his brow as he glances across at his mother.

"Mama! Did we bring any DVD's in the carry-on?" Tino inquired his eyes full of hope. His mother simply laughed and shook her head.

"No, honey! Why, are you not a titanic person?" She laughed, clearly amused. Tino pulled a face at her, which in turn caused her to laugh louder. "Just give it a chance?"

Tino sighed heavily, the whole act ruined by the silly smile that spread across his face. He carefully tilted the DVD player forward, studying the start screen of the movie he had unknowingly picked. However, he almost shrieked aloud when he saw an entirely different reflection in the screen.

Quickly, he whipped his eyes to the left, only to be met with an intense frown, accompanied with a hard stare. The poor Finn swallowed thickly, frozen in place. His mind screamed at him to run, speak, _anything_. Yet he neglected to do any of those, settling for leaving his mouth agape.

The man, or rather 'boy', to the left of him made a small grunting sound under his breath. The long stare was abruptly broken, as the boy turned to gaze straight in front of him. The Finn contemplated striking a conversation with the mysterious youth. Unfortunately, that decision was taken out of his hands as his mouth began to babble his innermost thoughts.

"Ah, hei! Wow, you sure do have a scary stare! You don't seem to be around here, do you? Wow, you're pretty tall and… ohya I'm sorry!" He babbled loudly, a pink flush of chagrin rising to his cheeks as his voice escalates in volume.

The Finn cowered inwardly as he waited for the other to verbally berate him or, worse still, stare. The reaction he received, though, was completely different. A barely audible rumbling sound vibrated throughout the other boy, as his frown seemed to relax for a split second. The same boy opened his mouth to speak, causing the Finn to hold his breath.

"C'te." The, clearly older, boy stated, before lapsing back into silence. The fear-stricken Finn inhaled noisily, his mouth agape once more.

No more words were exchanged as the Finn snuck glances at the boy through the reflection of the DVD screen.

_He sure is… attractive. _ His mind whispered, causing Tino's amethyst eyes to widen exponentially. _Wait, no! I can't find him attractive! That's wrong! Well… it's wrong for me! It's okay for other men and yeah, just not me! I… I admire him, that's it! I just want to be him! I wish I was more like him, of course that's what it is. Look at the DVD, isn't Rose beautiful? _

The Finn inhaled sharply, blinking his eyes decidedly as he forces his thoughts to focus on the movie.

_Just because that's what _they _said, doesn't make it true._

To say that Tino was relieved when the plane landed would be an understatement. He felt oppressed, watched, judged… all by that boy who sat next to him. What really puzzled the Finn, though, was the lack of parents. Tino had scoured the plane for ferocious, scary, staring adults and had come up with nought. Perhaps he was being too harsh?

Hurriedly, Tino grabbed the suitcases belonging to his mother and him, a soft sigh of gratitude being offered to various Gods. He turned to his mother with a sweet smile, his breathing less stricken.

"Mama, where do I go?" He asked curiously. The Finn had no idea where he was, let alone where he needed to be. His mother merely smiled in response, wandering forward and kissing her son's forehead.

"You're going to go to the school, honey! You can visit on weekends, apparently." His mother mused, as prone to babbling as her son. A confused look fluttered across the Finn's otherwise relaxed features. A nervous laugh bubbled out of his chest.

"What do you mean?" He asked, all the colour draining from his face. The female Finn pulled her son close, her eyes closing slowly.

"It's goodbye for now, Tino… Do you see that man, with the placard, over there? You need to wait there, honey… They'll take you to your new home."

Tears began to leak from lavender eyes as the youngest gazed at the elder morosely. Sorrow hung in the air, words of love unsaid as mother and child embraced tightly. Without another word, Tino collected his suitcase. A kiss to the cheek and he was gone.

He was unsure of where he was about to walk into, but was quickly reassured as he walked straight into the back of another teen.

Tino swallowed fearfully as he gazed up at the easily recognisable face.

* * *

**Dear readers,**

**Thank you all so much!~ I can't explain how overjoyed I am at every view, review, favourite and follow! It means a lot to me, so thank you! **

**Also, this story should have at least 12 chapters.~ Please enjoy it all! I'll try and update on a sunday, but with GCSE's and such likes, there's a possibility that I'll miss my deadline occasionally.**

**Thanks to the following for reviewing: Mudcat, GremlinGirl and Blackwind137!~**


	3. Chapter 3: Your Kind

**~Chapter 3~**

**~'Your kind'~**

"Ohya! I'm sorry!" Tino blurted out in a fraction of a second, fear swimming in his purple pools. He swallowed fearfully, holding his breath. The young boy grunted, much like he had done on the plane, and released the Finn.

Strangely enough, the Finn had never realised he had stopped him from falling.

Why would he save someone like him? He wasn't worth saving, was he? And this stranger had so casually touched him, as if he hadn't a horrific 'condition'. An unchangeable 'condition' , yes, but one that would consistently paint his world with tears.

Tino clutched the area over his heart and began to breathe heavily, attracting many a strange stare. Yet this didn't bother the Finn, who was still recovering from shock.

It seems this boy was going to the same school as he. He shook his head a few times and smiles, upon remembering something; His pen pal was also attending! A silly smile replaced the previous look, giddiness replacing fear.

'Tentative' is the only word that could be used to describe the Finn's steps. Carefully, he walked over to the man with a placard. His eyes were met with chocolate brown hair, with two odd curls sticking from it. As if this weren't queer enough, the man had teeth as white as marble, yet an ego large enough to suffocate a small planet. This much was clear from the way in which he carried himself.

The Finn sighed, depressively. It turns out this whole 'new environment, new friends' mentality was difficult to adopt. To him, everyone seemed so out of reach… Either too scary, or too 'cool'. He felt undeserving and meek. He felt pathetic and weak. He felt…

"Okay, campers! Everyone here?" The egotistical man shouted, his eyes dazzlingly bright. There was a quiet murmur between all of the gathered. "Let's call a register! Call me… Mr. Vargas! Apparently it's frowned upon to call me by my first name!"

Mr. Vargas began to read a register. Unfortunately for Tino, he quickly began to lose interest, punctuating this with a yawn. His eyes wandered listlessly around the teens. One in particular caught his interest. The boy had gravity defying hair and almost rivalled the boy with the strange accent, who he had met first of all. It truly was a wonder he kept it in place.

"Tino Väinämöinen? Tino Väinämöinen!" Mr. Vargas called. Tino, jolted from his thoughts, hurriedly replied and informing the elder of his presence. For the second time that day, a blush spread across his pale cheeks. He felt embarrassed and stupid, yet needlessly so; no one was paying attention.

This was going to be a long coach trip.

Tino slid into his seat on the coach uneasily. He strategically chose a seat near the front, trying to quell the feeling of loneliness that began to settle in his heart.

_No one sits at the front, _he thought to himself. Slowly, his gaze wandered through the whole coach. It seemed the youths all clustered together. _And I've already alienated myself._

A soft sigh slipped past the Finn's lips as he resigned himself to a desolate journey. However, it appears his thoughts were in vain. Curious violet eyes shifted to eye the boy who sat next to him, seeing if he was recognisable or not.

Not, it seemed.

Tino sat up a little straighter, excited at the prospect of making new friends. An easy smile wove its way onto his face as he established a carefree attitude. Soft, pink lips parted as he spoke, the sound a tad high pitched from his delight.

"Hej!" He spoke simply, unsure of where to take the conversation. The youth smiled at him in response, a barely there smile.

"I thought you looked lonely. I'm Eduard Von Bock. Who might you be?" Luckily, Eduard offered up an easy conversation. The Finn smiled more easily as he gave his reply.

"Tino Väinämöinen."

"Ah… Finnish, are you?" The boy asked, reaching under his seat. "I'm Estonian."

The Estonian remained silent as he produced a laptop, stroking the top affectionately, before opening the device.

"Thank you!" The Finn blurted out suddenly, his voice piercing the quiet air. A sheepish smile caused him to avert his eyes for a moment.

"What for?" A raised eyebrow accompanied the Finn's newly appointed friend.

"F-For sitting next to me!" He smiled slightly, meaning every word of the simple sentiment. The Estonian's reply was drowned out by a rather enthusiastic teen, who leant down to Tino. It was the same teen he had laid eyes on, the one with the interesting spikes in his bright blond hair.

"Did you say you're from Finland? Cool! Join the other Nordics!" He yelled enthusiastically, overwhelming the poor Finn. Said youth turned to Eduard, a question forming in his mind.

Yet he never asked it.

Eduard sent the mysterious, boisterous youth a look of pure venom. A look so scary, it may scare even Odin himself. Tino swallowed, averting his eyes fearfully.

"He doesn't associate with 'your kind'." Was the cold words thrown into the open. The taller youth smirked, taking in a breath as he leaned in even further.

"'My kind', eh? Interesting." The boy turned on his heel and smiled bitterly. "Tino, the offer is still there… call me Mathias!"

And with that, Mathias was gone.

Eduard turned his now warm look towards Tino, smiling innocently; as if nothing had transpired. The Finn, too fearful of losing a friend, sank in his seat. He ran a worried hand through his platinum blond locks, tousling them ever so slightly.

"Don't talk to him. He's dangerous. Before long… you'll be one of _them_." The frigid words caused the atmosphere to drop several degrees; even the Finn shook slightly.

Thoughts began to swirl around the young teen's head: unanswered questions, impolite accusations, curiosity. What was so different about this Mathias? Tino felt himself being drawn to his side. He desperately wanted to know why Eduard had reacted so strongly.

Dimly, Tino was aware that Eduard was making small talk. In the recesses of his brain, he was sure he was responding coherently. Yet the thoughts continued to whirl around his head, like a bewitched merry-go-round of bereavements and inquiries. Tino shook his head barely imperceptibly, an interesting sight catching his eye.

That boy, who he sat next to on the aeroplane, was sat with Mathias.

* * *

**Hello dear readers!~**

**I bring you the next instalment of 'Don't Be Afraid'!~ Also, I apologise about how tardy this is!~ I've been busy making my Chibi! Canada cosplay, and must've lost track of time!~**

**Let's try and put the Follow/Favourite button in hospital from excessive clicking, eh?~**

**Thanks to the reviewers: Blackwind137, LadyKlamydia and The Little Chibi!~ **

**Thank you to all who favourited, followed or merely read this story, as well!~ I hope you continue to enjoy it!~**


	4. Chapter 4: We Meet Again

**~Chapter 4~**

**~We Meet Again~**

Tino remained in quiet for the rest of the admittedly short journey; yet it wasn't peaceful. The Dane's easily recognisable voice cut through the air loudly, whilst the rest of the voices seemed to blend into one another in a monotonous, noisy drone. He was vaguely aware of his new friend talking to him, infrequently, and the flash of the monitor every time he passed a level.

A sigh of relief slipped past his slightly parted lips as he saw the gate, leading to the prestigious building. It could even be said that he smiled slightly, at the very least. Eagerly was the way he rose to his feet, adrenaline and excitement the fuel in his veins. He turned to the Estonian excitedly, his eyes alight with wonder.

"Eduard! We're here!"

The aforementioned Estonian gave a small chuckle, pushing his glasses up as he responded.

"So we are."

"Do we get to choose roommates?" Tino inquired curiously, still focused on the Estonian. Eduard quickly shut the lid of his laptop and rose to his feet, a small smile working its way on his face.

"I hope so… I'd hate to end up with one of _them_."

Tino frowned slightly at the words, clearly troubled. A slight twitch of his eyebrow and a clenched fist later, he had quickly found his sunny disposition again.

"Ready? Let's go!" The Finn did his best to project his enthusiasm, as he was terribly delighted to be here. He inhaled and exhaled quickly, almost hyperventilating as his foot touched the concrete pavement outside the school.

The air was fresh; as was the start.

Quickly, he turned on his heel and smiled freely at the Estonian, a smile so wide his eyes closed slightly.

"Right, young un's, we're here! Let's proceed to the main atrium, eh?" Mr. Vargas asked rhetorically, making shooing motions as he grinned. He laughed boomingly as he hurried everyone up, making sure he didn't lose a single person.

"Are you ready to see who we're with?" TIno asked, worry creeping into his tone. Although, it was barely perceptible.

"I don't think we have a choice." The Estonian replied coolly. He gestured towards the piece of paper, announcing the room numbers and room sharers. "We'll wait until the madness dies down."

Tino tapped his foot nervously as he watched the young teens scramble towards the board. The reactions were less than reassuring. Tino wasn't entirely sure, but he thought there was an element on fear of one of the boy's faces. He gulped audibly, gnawing on his bottom lip; a terrible habit of his.

In contrast, the Estonian didn't appear to care in the slightest. The tapping of experienced fingers on a soft keyboard of the polished laptop was the only respite the Finn had, the only noise that grounded him amongst all the chaos.

However, it was all over in less than a heartbeat. Before long, even Eduard realised that there were no overtly large crowds surrounding the notice boards.

The Finn supressed yet another sigh of relief… he didn't want a reputation for sighing! He ran up to the notice board; in vain, as it was a relatively short distance. Tino pressed his face up against the glass, almost touching it, his breath creating fog on its transparent surface. Worried violet orbs quickly scanned the names and numbers listed next to each other.

Within a few seconds, he spotted his own name. He raised an eyebrow. His name should be at the bottom, shouldn't it?

Indeed, it wasn't. His name was next to a boy known as Lukas Bondevick. Room 19.

_Another Nordic, _his admitted grimly in his mind. _Was this done on purpose? I can count my lucky stars!_

He grinned a little and stepped back a few steps, bouncing a tad as he does so. He stood with his back to the board, hiding his own name strategically. An innocent smile was shot in the direction of a rather frazzled and tired looking Estonian.

"I'm off to my room now! Goodbye!" He stood up straight and flamboyantly waved his hand, speeding off towards his room.

His pace soon slowed, as soon as the Estonian was out of sight. He silently pondered:

_I wonder what sort of person he is… I know he's one of the Nordics, but I wonder which one? I know that he's definitely not Matthias… and therefore not Danish. So… there's only Swedish, Norwegian and Icelandic that he could possibly be. Maybe he's Swedish? He's probably Swedish… hey, that means that our countries are neighbours! If we go home, maybe we could visit each other's houses!_

His mind continued his inner babble on the way to his room. To a person on the outside, Tino would've seen horribly depressed. His head was down, his spirit seemingly defeated, and his violet eyes averted… he most definitely seemed down in the dumps.

However, the Finnish teen quickly perked up when he saw his room number, having the decency to knock on the door at first. A trademark smile slipped onto his face with practised ease. The room's door swung inwards slowly, almost ominously.

Yet the Finn refused to be so easily intimidated.

His jaw dropped silently as he looked at who he was greeted with, clearly not expecting the shock.

Dull, mauve eyes returned his gaze coolly, yet blankly.

"Moi moi! Are you Lukas? I saw you on the coach!" The Finn babbled nervously, the words running off his tongue before he could stop them. The boy sighed and adjusted his hair clip, a look of irritation crossing his face quickly.

"I know. You're Tino." He stated it blankly, without any room for argument. The Finn chuckled and shrugged a little, unsure of what to say. He flashed another smile at the mysterious youth, hoping to find a topic they were both comfortable with.

"So, uh… where are you from?" Tino questioned, desperately seeking a topic. The slightly taller boy gave a heavy sigh, his hand sliding up to play with his fringe. A slight twinge of his eyebrow was the only indication of his discomfort, and possible irritation.

"Norway." His blank tone left no room for argument, laid out as flatly as it was. The lack of emotion scared the Finn somewhat, yet he tried his best not to show it.

Tino opened his mouth to speak; rather, to babble. The Norwegian cut him off with a look, before speaking in his monotonous voice once again.

"I'll help you." He spoke slowly, as if he couldn't believe what he was saying.

"E-Eh?" The Finn stuttered nervously, feeling as if he had upset his new roommate.

"To move in. I've already sorted myself out. It took a while." He sighed a little and allowed his hand to fall from his hair, gazing off into the distance for a moment. Before long, his eyes met with the considerably more relieved Finn's.

"Ah! Kiitos!" He exclaimed, a look of unrestrained joy masking his previous confusion. The Norwegian merely nodded his head once and turned on his heel, daintily stepping back into the half-bare room.

At least the walls weren't white. Rather, they were a sunny yellow.

Tino grinned broadly as he saw his suitcase resting atop a bed. He had no idea of how it got there, and frankly didn't care. In seconds he had unzipped the plain case, madly tearing the contents out. Clothes, trinkets and moomins flew around the room as he unpacked his stuff, quite literally, onto the floor.

When the Finn had stood up and looked at his mess somewhat proudly, he came upon an astounding sight: Lukas was showing emotion. In fact, his voice was laced with worry as he spoke.

"…I fear for my life already."

* * *

**Hello dear readers!~**

**Thank you so much for sticking with this story!~ I don't really have anything to say, and I feel as if I've expressed my gratitude as fully as I can, so i'm going to end this little author's note here!~**

**Thanks to these reviewers: KKsaiyancat, Katie-Kat1129 and The Little Chibi!~**


	5. Chapter 5: Options

**~Chapter 5~**

**~Options~**

After the Norwegian had finished lecturing the Finn about the mess he had created, and how anything messy would be promptly dumped outside, the Finn relaxed.

"So, what's first lesson?" The Finn beamed brightly, as if he hasn't just been quietly lectured.

"…Maths." Lukas murmured after a quick glance at his timetable. The Finn visibly wilted at this news, his brow creasing.

"Really?" He asked worriedly. Maths was his worst subject! Who cares if 2y=2x+3y?

The Norwegian smiled imperceptibly.

"No. We have our options." He stated in a cool voice, deception lost in his stoic facial expression.

"Options? The one's on the application form?" Tino asked curiously. He wracked his brains a few times, quietly wondering what he chose. Lukas sighed audibly and picked up the man's timetable, promptly whipping his face with it.

"That's food technology for you, idiot." He looks towards the door longingly, before speaking through clearly clenched teeth. "I have DT with that idiot, Mathias. Wish me luck."

Lukas opened the door in one fluid motion, his book bag swinging a tight arc as he strode out the door, confidently. An astounded Finn listened to the retreating footsteps in awe; he hadn't seen him pick up his bag!

Tino shook his head a few times, looking at a sunny yellow wall passively.

_I kind of… like it, here.~_

Tino stooped down and collected his pencil case, scooping the elusive piece of equipment into his bag.

"Aha!" He yelled, triumphantly. He stood up straight and glanced at the clock, cringing inwardly. The young Finn did so in vain, as his clock proclaimed that he had half an hour. Tino moved his bag up his shoulder nervously, his fingers curling slightly.

A not-so-confident person left the shared room. A bead of sweat trickled down his porcelain skin as his Adam's apple bobbed, an audible swallow resounding through the quiet hallway. Footsteps, heavy footsteps, echoed down the hallway.

Needless to say, Tino was spooked.

With a sound so high a mouse would be ashamed, he tore down the hallway at breakneck speeds, his eyes closed tightly and his breath hitching in his throat. His heart beat a mile an hour, chasing his footsteps. However, his heartbeat seemed quicker than his footsteps.

After a while, he began to slow down, feeling starved of oxygen. He inhaled deeply, desperately. Tino felt like he was drowing in the air… as if he were so surrounded by oxygen that he couldn't possible breath it all in. When the dizzy Finn's head cleared, he took a small look at his surroundings.

_Oh… I'm here.~ _He gave a short, mirthless laugh as he stared at a blank, ivory white door. He gripped the cool metal handle and swung the door outwards…

…to be greeted with thousands of voices struggling to be heard.

To say it was pandemonium would most definitely be an understatement. His violet eyes darted back and forth desperately as he tried to find someone he recognised. He spotted a boy in the corner and started towards him, slipping on his trademark smile.

_"Don't associate with any of them; they're creeps."_

The memory of Eduard's voice was so vivid it caused him to turn, his eyes widened. Tino searched frantically for the source of the voice, then paused. No, Eduard wasn't here: His memory was.

Tino gazed towards the seemingly innocent blond sat in the corner and paused again. Inside his mind, he couldn't decide who to go to. Should he stay away from Eduard, the first person who was kind to him? Or should he throw it all away for this…

His inner turmoil was easily interrupted when a woman slid in front of him, her wide green eyes searching his soul.

"Hey, you okay? You're kind of just staring!" She waved a frantic hand in front of his face, an eyebrow raised. Tino took a step back fearfully, his eyes quickly going to hers.

"W-What?" He stuttered, his cheeks flushing with colour.

"I'm Elisaveta! Sit next to me…Tino?" The confused Finn merely nodded as he was forcefully dragged to the other side of the room by the rather intimidating woman. Once they stopped, the Finn looked the woman up and down. Elisaveta's lips quirked upwards, a small smirk forming.

"I'm going to assume you _weren't _just checking me out. So, why food?" She asked casually, interrogatively.

"I-I… My mama can't cook… And I can't either…" The chagrined Finn admitted, blushing anew. He gazed into her eyes searchingly.

_Why exactly did I just answer that? I don't know her… Maybe she could be my friend, too?_

Elisaveta merely laughed again and shrugs, a murderous look sliding onto her expression.

"I'm only taking it for the utensils… And I can't cook, either!" She laughed nonchalantly and relaxed her frightening facial expression, which had caused the Finn's heart to race. A hearty sigh of relief sounded from his chest as he relaxed once again.

"We're going to sit in the corner, it's the best place to be!" She mock-whispered, holding her hand up to her face comically. Not as if the Finn hadn't noticed this, though; he did manage to look at his surroundings, and his surrounding classmates.

"Hey, Tino?" Elisa asked, her eyes gazing into his. He stuttered out an affirmative, caught off guard. Who can blame him for admiring the luscious gardens?

"Our teacher is British." She stated in deadpan, her eyes serious. In fact, it was as if she were delivering grave news. The Finn raised a bemused eyebrow.

"Joo?" He asked, unable to adopt the same level of seriousness. There was just something amusing to the Finn, and he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Are you joking? You could learn more from a blind rat!" She chortled, her hands whizzing up to her mouth as she attempts to stifle her great guffaws. However, Tino merely sat there in a state of sheer confusion, unable to understand the joke. He shrugged casually and proceeded to slide back into his daydream.

_Ah… how lovely is that flower! It's like that flower that Mama used to grow! I wonder if it smells just as pretty… Are we even allowed out there? I'd love to sit there and study there…_

His daydream was rudely interrupted by the ceasing of Elisa's laughter, quickly followed by an irritable British huff. It appears that class has started.

By the end of the period, the Finn understood Elisaveta's cruel joke with some clarity… If the charcoal 'scone' in the corner was any indicator. The Finn felt true pity for the teacher, as he felt as if he was trying too hard. However, Tino was never one for correcting mistakes, and simply melted into the background. So great was his guilt and pity, that he didn't laugh at the teacher's mistakes.

He gave a somewhat depressed sigh and ruffled his own hair, making it stick up crazily. Tino glanced up at the clock and sluggishly dragged his legs towards the dining hall, his eyelids a tad droopy. Was he tired, or have the fumed drugged him? He shook his head at the ludicrous latter thought.

Tino looked up at Elisa with a smile, who seemed to be thinking similar things to himself. A confident, Finnish voice pierced the comfortable silence the two shared.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just wondering how many people will come to my club!~" She exclaimed exuberantly. The Finn, only partially adjusted to her erratic mood swings, jumped slightly.

"O-Oh! What club is that?" He asked curiously, focusing solely on her words. He was genuinely intrigued, as he had completely forgotten to join a club.

"The yaoi club, of course!" She rolled her eyes slowly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Tino made a small sound of confusion and furrowed his eyes slightly, to which the Hungarian began to smirk evilly.

"Well, you see…"

* * *

**Ah, time for another author's note! I'm going to express my apologies in advance for any tardiness that may occur, as I have 31 mock GCSE exams to sit...~ It's really no excuse, I appreciate that, but I will most definitely try my hardest to update!~**

**Thank you to everyone who so much as glances at this story~ I can't express enough how much the reviews improve my day, when I look at them! I want to thank everyone, honestly~ Without all of you, I would've given up!**

**Thanks to the reviewers: The Little Chibi, Katie-Kat1129, jasm0507 and Shiralala!~**


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Decisions

**~Chapter 6~**

**~Bad Decisions~**

"I… Don't think I want to be part of that." Tino stuttered, in an uncertain voice. After hearing everything that Elisa had to say about yaoi, he was beginning to doubt the sanity of the aforementioned woman. She merely laughed at the stunned Finn, shaking her hand up and down rapidly.

"No, no!~ Tino, I don't think you understand!~" Her smile turned almost devious as she took a step forward, her eyebrow raised. "It's _LGBT._"

"LGBT?" He asked anxiously. Once bitten twice shy, or so they say. The woman's smile only grew, alongside the Finn's regret.

"Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Trans~ It's the same of the community..~ Of course, heterosexuals can show their support!~" She shouted the last part, as if she were a walking advertisement. The whole corridor craned their necks to glare at the duo, much to the young Finn's chagrin.

Eventually, once the Hungarian woman had successfully glared at each and every individual, she raised her voice again.

"It's just a support group, Tino… I don't mind if you don't come." Her sweet, understanding words were coupled with her favourite tactic: Puppy dog eyes. The Finn cursed mentally, before unduly sealing himself to a different fate from that which he anticipated.

"Fine, I'll go!"

"Excellent! I knew you'd make the right decision!" She cackled, somewhat evilly in Tino's opinion. "We're meeting this dinnertime! I'll find you in the dining hall, don't worry!"

With those somewhat stalkerish words she was gone, leaving behind a smell of the sweetest flower. Tino laughed aloud, a small tinkling sound.

"Ah… I can't wait to tell my pen pal about the new friend I've made! Maybe he knows her…?"

The Finn took the time to glance at his next lesson, and groaned internally. ICT? Which cruel friend had inflicted such torture upon him? He hissed through his gritted teeth and rolled his eyes.

_There's no time for melodrama, I need to run! _

Needless to say, the small boy broke into a fast jog, his face gaining colour as he continued to exert his body. Unfortunately for him, he was indeed a stranger to exercise; he tired much quicker than he should. As his footsteps slowed, his thoughts began to catch up to him.

_I wonder if Eduard will be in my next class? I hope so, I'm still feeling really shy… I think Mama was right! People here actually like me! Maybe they were all wrong! I'm sure they were, I'm nothing like that… am I? Do I look like one? _

He poked his own side experimentally, frowning a little. Could he feel his ribs? Was his face gaunt? Did he look ill?

_No… I'm fine._

Tino smiled to himself and raised his head, faced with an emotionless door. Its wide windows seemed to return his sorrow-tinged gaze. Air rushed into his lungs as he smiled, opening the door quickly…

…to be greeted with silence.

Everyone in the class fell silent upon his entrance. The Finn blinked once, twice… thrice. A bead of sweat ran down the back of his neck as his hand froze on the door handle. He felt his blood run cold as a few people stared back at him, all wearing matching faces of curiosity.

"…Hej?"

With that small word, the tension was shattered. A few people murmured a response; a few people paid him no heed.

"Teacher isn't here, we're safe!" A flat voice yelled from the back of a room, the room erupting into raucous chatter once again. Tino laughed liltingly and floated towards the front of the room, all the while scanning the class for a friend… or anyone friend_ly._ Honestly, he was feeling a tad desperate by this point.

At last his eyes locked with a bespectacled gaze, the owner of the former dashing over to the latter, a warm smile gracing his luscious lips. The other pushed up their glasses and smiled, his hand dropping back down to the mouse it was previously situated on.

"Eduard, I'm so glad you're here!" Tino gushed genuinely, his bright violet eyes sparkling gleefully.

"Well, I did _choose_ ICT." He stated, a mirthful smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Tino rolled his eyes playfully and brazenly took the seat next to him.

"So, how was first period?" He questioned slowly, swivelling his chair around dramatically. Tino stared at the Estonian intensely, to which the aforementioned boy tried his best not to erupt into obnoxiously loud laughter.

"It was alright… ICT, you see. I haven't moved seats." He swivelled his own chair around, crossing his legs over. "And you?"

"Brilliant! I made a friend!" He exclaimed cheerfully, his cheeks taking on a slightly rosy hue. Eduard cracked a sincere smile, a question on his lips. A breath was inhaled, yet exhaled just as quickly.

A stony silence had descended upon the room. Class was about to start.

"I'll meet you at the poster board in 5 minutes, yes? I've just got to finish this one little thing." The Estonian murmured quietly, pedantically and tediously shifting an image; by millimetres. Tino huffed quietly and rolled his eyes petulantly, rising from his seat gracefully.

"Fine! But don't take too long!" He demanded petulantly, grabbing his messenger bag quickly. Unbeknownst to the Finn, a certain person was silently admiring his pert rear, yet somewhat shamelessly too.

Unfortunately for the Finn, this person made themselves known in the hallway. Loudly.

"Ah, mon cher, would you like me to _assist_ you?" A clearly French man asked suggestively, practically prancing over to the Finn. Tino froze in his footsteps; he was too far from the safety of the classroom, yet not close enough to the dining hall.

"P-Perkele… I-I'm fine, thank you," The Finn spoke politely, a rehearsed smile stretching across his face. The Frenchman took a step towards him, to which the Finn took a step back, hitting the wall.

Between a rock and a hard place… A small check to the Frenchman's vitals would check whether this saying was more than metaphorical, yet the small boy was unwilling to do so.

"I'm Francis…" the boy whispered coolly, caressing the porcelain skin of his cheek.

"G-Good!" He squeaked, his face flushing scarlet. So dark a  
red that it put Snow White's lips to shame.

"I thought you would want to know which name you'd be _screaming_ tonight." He whispered, a smirk twisting his features. Tino gulped and pressed himself into the wall some more.

"N-No!" Tino shrieked, his voice breaking from the fear he felt. Fear was his adrenaline, yet he couldn't flee; fight was out of the question from such a predator.

He was trapped. He was scared. He needed rescuing.

Tino squeezed his eyes shut as a tear slipped down his cheeks, the small track cooling the skin it left behind. The man pressed himself a little closer, the scent of his cologne dizzying. Hand's clenched into fists and tears fell freely, unused and unwilling to be in such a compromising position.

"Francis." A deadbeat voice sounded throughout the empty hall, the echo torturing the Finn. Hope coursed through his body at the recognition of the voice, his eyes opening a fraction.

"C'n I?" A voice mumbled, deep and masculine. The Finn quivered from the sheer power that voice seemed to hold. Unfortunately, it also caused more fear to flood into his already panicked system. His throat had closed, his voice no longer useful; this was the end.

"Go for it." The first voice spoke again, a darker undertone lacing his words. The Finn recoiled into himself more, expecting the worst. The whole world stilled around him, his breath catching in his throat. He was too scared to cough, sneeze, _breathe._ However, he braced himself for more physical contact, his gorge rising.

It never came.

Tino felt a heavy weight being pried away from him, leaving him feeling exposed and helpless. He daren't open his eyes, for fear of what he might see.

"Is h' 'lrght?" The second voice slurred, punctuated with the hysterical shrieking of Francis.

"I think so… I'll ask-"

Tino heard no more as he threw a word of gratitude over his shoulder, dashing towards the poster pole he was supposed to meet Eduard at.

His heart was a drum, and fear the drummer. He took a deep breath in and opened his tear filled eyes, his hand instinctively gripping his phone.

_You have 1 message._

Tino smiled through his hysteria, calming down somewhat as he opened the message. His eyes widened a little, before glee replaced the panic. Tino clicked on the chat, rereading the message a few times.

**NordicLionHeart: **Hope your first day is going well. I hope I can meet you soon. It'd be nice to speak to you in person.

**_Salmiakki_Lover _**_is typing…_

Tino chuckled lightly to himself as he typed back to this anonymous personality, tears of joy and elation collecting in the corners of his eyes.

**Salmiakki_Lover: **It was going badly, until I read this! Some pervert named Francis tried to molest me! I swear I was so scared!

Tino smiled again and went to slide his phone into his pocket, before a notification disrupted him. Ah, so they were online!

**NordicLionHeart: **I heard he has a reputation… Are you alright?

**Salmiakki_Lover: **Joo, I'm fine!

**NordicLionHeart: **I've been wondering something.

Tino's heart began to thud in his ears, the sound of gushing blood and his thoughts silencing the incoming footsteps, as well as the joyful call of his name.

**Salmiakki_Lover: **Ask away!

**NordicLionHeart: **Can I meet you today?

The Finn bit his lip lightly and responded to the person who had called his name, his eyes and attention completely focused on the phone. There was no doubt in his mind as he responded, going so far as to give the mysterious person a place, too. He was finally going to meet him!

On the other side of the MSN chat, lips curved up into a small smile.

**Salmiakki_Lover: **Yes! I'll be at the LGBT meeting, cause Elisa's making me! :P Can't wait to meet you!

_That sentiment is much returned_, thought the recipient, who speedily closed the chat. _I hope they accept me for who I am. _

* * *

**Hello dear readers!~ It is that time again- the time in which I update! I want to express my deepest apologies, as a warning; updates may be fewer and farther between. I say this because GCSE coursework and homework is bearing down upon me and I find it incredibly difficult to find any time for anything! However, I will try my hardest, seeing as I love this story too much to let it fall to ruin. I also love all my readers, favouriters, followers and reviewers equally! I know that I have 15 reviews, 16 favourites and 36 followers; I feel so lucky!**

**Alas, illness has struck me in this cold british winter, so I apologise in advance for that, too!**

**Thanks to the reviewers: The Little Chibi and Tina Vainamoinen!~**


	7. Chapter 7: Betrayal

**~Chapter 7~**

**~Betrayal~**

Tino looked up at the clock anxiously, the rubber on his pencil tapping his temple rhythmically; he wanted out and he wanted it now. He'd only been at this school for two weeks, now, and still wasn't settled.

As the seconds ticked by, the Finn examined the people in his class. There was one boy sitting and doing his work. Well, there is always one! And… was that boy smoking pot? The Finn shook his head incredulously, training his eyes on his daunting 16 mark question. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the male sat next to him.

Needless to say, said male stared straight back at him.

Tino gulped inwardly and quickly averted his eyes, feeling an ominous wave wash over him. He shivered slightly, swallowing. Why did he have to show up _everywhere? _He'd managed to avoid him perfectly fine so far! Cursed seating plans!

"D' ya ne'd h'lp?" The boy mumbled, his piercing jade eyes trained on the Finn's averted ones. Well. This was indeed a first.

"N-No! I-I'm fine!" Tino stuttered, his breath catching in his throat. The boy, Berwald, sighed. As Tino glanced over, his features seemed to relax slightly. Berwald's brow creased slightly as he slid his bespectacled gaze to his own (finished?!) paper, his eyes full of worry.

Wait… worry? Tino took a few moments to process this, his eyes widening slightly. How can he feel worry? He's so scary!

"'Re ya…" Berwald cleared his throat, trying his best to be more articulate. "Are ya feelin' 'lri'ght n'w?"

"…Joo. Kiitos." Tino smiled broadly at the boy sat next to him, relaxing slightly in his presence. At this moment, nothing seemed to matter to the young Finn. This boy, Berwald… he had the ability to feel compassion, it seems. So… why was he so hesitant?

_Why am I so scared of someone so gentle? Am I acting like a little kid again? Because he can't help the way he looks and sounds! Maybe I should give him a chance… he is quite handsome. Not that I'm interested! I'm not gay! Hahaha! I'm only in support of them, joo! Should I ask him to dinner? No, because that sounds like a date… _

"Do you want to eat with me a dinner? I'll wait by the pole!" Tino blurted out, against his better judgement. Suddenly, his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed out of chagrin.

_Don't say that, stupid! Perkele, he's going to hate you now! Any chance you had with him is gone!_

The giant Swede gave the Finn a barely imperceptible smile, rendering the latter speechless. Tino no longer had the heart nor the will to rescind his offer, upon this small facial expression. As Berwald stood up, rising to his full height, the bell rang its shrill toll.

Over the sounds of the chiming, the Finn heard one word, strong and clear.

"Ja."

Tino shook his head a few times and stared at his blank sheet of paper. He was still sat in his chair, which received many a queer look, but this wasn't important to him right now. So wrapped up in his thoughts was he that he didn't hear the infuriated steps of a certain someone.

"Tino! What the fuck are you doing?" An overly loud voice demanded, dragging the Finn from his seat. Tino made a startled choking sound, his calm amethyst eyes widening with fright. A nervous chuckle slipped from his lips as he look into the other.

"A-Ah, Eduard! Hello!" He exclaimed cheerfully, a placated smile drifting upon his face. The youth stared into the red, angered face of his Estonian friend.

"You. Hurry up." His words were bitter and twisted, akin to his mouth; it was as if he'd eaten a hundred lemons. Tino gulped audibly and hurriedly collected his belongings. Eduard offered no help, yet continued to glare at him with a deep, intense hatred. For the Finn, this was incredibly worrying and panicking. He couldn't understand what he'd done!

_What did I do? I didn't… I didn't do anything!_

Tino gazed up into his friends steely eyes frightfully, his body quaking. Eduard grimaced at him and grabbed his wrist roughly, hard enough to bruise. Tino would feel that in the morning. A wince, angry footsteps and bated breath later and he found himself in the dining hall. Why the cafeteria?

_Why? What did I do? Tell me!_

Internally, the Finn was defiant; externally, he was distraught. The whole cafeteria paused and gazed at the duo as Eduard struck the Finn's cheek. The skin to skin contact rang throughout the place, echoing in the most bittersweet way. A tear slipped past the Finn's widened eyes as he brought a hand up, feeling the bruised skin.

Anyone in that place would swear they could hear the tear fall upon the ground.

The silence was deafening, the tension suffocating. No one dared move; no one dared jeer. Eduard broke the silence with his monotonous, ireful words.

"You're not allowed to hang around with them! They're filthy and disgusting! Do you want to turn into one of them?" Eduard stepped forward, causing the Finn to step back. "Those Nordics… They're nothing but-"

"You don't know anything about them!" Tino screamed, his face taking on a red hue.

Anyone in that place would swear they could feel Tino's anger erupt in heat waves, also.

"I don't even know what you mean by 'them'! What is your problem, Eduard? You're so prejudiced all the time!" Tino shrieked, his eyes narrowing.

"My problem is that you want to play house with fucking homosexuals, Tino! They're unnatural and wrong! There's nothing they do that's fucking _right_!" Eduard's own eyes narrowed, his aura becoming more dangerous by the second.

"What are you trying to say? Can you even hear yourself right now? What did they ever do to you?" Tino shrunk back from the Estonian, his resolve cracking ever so slightly.

"You made friends with those stupid Nordics. Don't lie to me! I watched you talk to that Swedish bastard like he was actually _something!"_ Eduard had lost his temper by this point, his hands clenching into fists. His eyes were narrowed and his nostrils flared, like an enraged bull. The Finn cowered back internally, beginning to feel his breath catch in his throat.

"He's a nice person! How do you even know they're gay?" Tino questioned incredulously, his thoughts whirling a mile a minute."

"They all go to that stupid LGBT club!" The Estonian hissed through his teeth, one hand resting threateningly on Tino's shoulder. "You're not one of _them_, are you?"

Tino instantly recoiled, his violet eyes widening in horror.

_It's happening again! No, no! Not again! They always used to say that to me, stop… please! It can't be true… Can it? Am I really gay? I act effeminate and I only said I liked that one boy at nursery! I don't want a girlfriend, but that doesn't mean I'm gay! I was only being kind earlier, there's nothing to it!_

_HELP ME!_

His mind shrieked at him to deny the claim, even as translucent tears dropped out of his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to deny it, yet he also couldn't bring himself to accept it.

The Estonian shook his head a few times and swallowed thickly, as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"I think you need to be cured." He stated simply, his voice ringing out in the silence. Eduard brought his hands up to Tino's neck, carefully applying pressure. As Tino began to choke, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Deny it!" He screamed, his hands sure to leave purplish bruises all over his neck. "I knew it! You didn't even deny Francis earlier! I can't believe I had to test you that way!"

Tino couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Couldn't accept, couldn't deny. No one could help him now, or would… would they? I just…

"Berwald…" He choked out. The boy had saved him once before, hadn't he? Couldn't he… couldn't he save him now?

As his vision swam and his heart began to pound faster, he felt a rather gentle embrace from behind. His attacker had been pried off him, his whereabouts unknown. Sweet, cold air rushed into his gasping lungs, his eyes fluttering needlessly. Did he…?

"T'no." Stated a slurred voice full of worry and concern. Tino could only imagine the strained face of the one who held him in careful arms. He felt like a broken doll; he felt worthless.

"S'y s'meth'n, ple'se." The voice was guttural, deep and insistent. They really wanted… oh.

"B-Berwald…" Tino choked out once again, this sound high, hysterical and unnatural. A deep sigh of relief was released from the chest of his holder. He felt the arms hold him a little tighter, yet not enough to cause any breathing complications.

"W's w'rri'd." Berwald spoke softly, his aquamarine eyes squeezed tightly shut. Tino squeaked in alarm as he felt himself be lifted up in the air. After another desperate breaths, he opened his tear filled eyes.

Tino found himself greeted with the most amazing sight ever. He was being saved, by Berwald nonetheless! He'd heard him, he had! He cared! _Someone cared!_

Tino grinned at him, the act weak and strained; the sentiment was far stronger and purer. Berwald managed a tight lipped smile in return, and looked up at the cafeteria. Tino gazed around frightfully, worried that he'd see Eduard. What he saw, in actuality, was the very boy restrained by an enormously tall Russian.

Ivan had him, now.

Tino shivered and clutched onto Berwald even tighter, his fearful eyes closing again. He began to breathe normally, now. What a miracle that was!

"L't m' t'ke yu t'FT", He stuttered lightly, "A m'de s'meth'n wh'n 'very'ne els' w's w'tch'ng."

Tino nodded once and allowed himself to be carried through the silent halls, his fearful heartbeats calming down as his mind came down from its panicked state. As his gaze swept about silently, he became very aware of the heartbeat of his Swedish saviour. The Swede's heart was hammering a mile a minute. Alas, the Finn could tell this racing of the heart wasn't just due to physical exertion. Could it be he was worried about him?

Berwald walked into the Food Technology classroom quietly, hesitantly placing the spooked Finn on his feet. Berwald leant down to his level, the act clearly causing him pain. A hand was placed on Tino's chin as he tilted his head up.

Unfortunately, this merely caused Tino's heart to beat quicker than ever.

"Yu 'kay?" He asked quietly, his previously piercing eyes darting all over the other youth's face, looking for injuries.

"J-joo… I-Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Tino asked timidly, a light pink flush decorating his ghostly pale cheeks. He swallowed nervously, finding the courage to look deep into the eyes of his Swedish saviour. The boy nodded once, albeit uncertainly.

"What is it? I'll do anything!" Tino insisted, a small smile stretching his numb cheeks, lifting his slightly parted lips upwards.

"K… K'ss m'." Berwald began to blush lightly, before looking aware demurely. Tino's eyes widened slightly as he looked up at Berwald.

"W-What?" Tino asked quietly, biting his lower lip shyly. Was he prepared to give his first kiss to a man who, not an hour before, he had been incredibly scared of? Sure, the bumbling Swede had helped him out a lot. Whenever he had hung around Lukas, he'd be there- with the rest of the group.

His stomach began to flutter with butterflies as his stare turned to one of determination. Berwald blinked twice and made movements to stand up straight, surely to deny his fondest wish. Yet Tino wasn't about to allow that to happen.

With one swift movement, the young Finn placed his lips upon the bearish Swede's.

* * *

**Hello dear readers!~ I bring you the next instalment of 'Don't be afraid'!~ **

**So I'd like to clear up something; I used France as a 'rapist' type character. I'm very sorry! I'm aware that everyone uses France nowadays~~ Although, France is one of my favourite characters and I did use him as a scapegoat~ I hope this chapter cleared up my motives a little bit~ If not, perhaps the next chapter will?**

**Also, it seems like we're close to the end already! I'm hoping I can make it to 10 chapters, though!**

**In addition, I have to complain about my GCSE's, because us british people do love to complain! I have 8 mock exams in one week, followed by 3 mock exams the next week~ I promise to try and update, but realistically it may be impossible. If anyone's wondering, maths is what we say in England~ I'm aware that in sixth form you only really take 4 subjects, so i'm keeping an eye on what subjects I mention! **

**Thanks to the reviewers: The Little Chibi and Tina Vainamoinen!~**


	8. Chapter 8: Swedish Saviour

**~Chapter 8~**

**~Swedish Saviour~**

Tino's heart began to beat loudly as the gravity of the situation struck him. He, Tino, had just kissed a man. He had just kissed a _man_.

_No, _his mind argued, a small smile tugging at the young Finn's lips, _you just kissed Berwald. _

After a few seconds, he felt Berwald begin to kiss him back. Tino could feel his slightly chapped lips delightfully teasing his own. He could feel how eager the Swede truly was, how he had hungered for this chaste touching of lips.

Tino pulled away with a silly smile, his eyes sparkling with an unknown feeling. His heart constricted and his breath caught in his throat as he admired the much taller man above him. Tino took a shaky breath in and closed his eyes.

_Before me is… I mean… It's Berwald? I think I like him… it's okay, isn't it? Is it okay?_

The young Finn felt a calloused hand caress his cheek lovingly, causing the aforementioned boy to open his closed violet depths. A small tear escaped from his eye; pure and undiluted joy. Tino laughed joyously, mirthlessly.

_Is this what happiness feels like?_

Berwald allowed a small smile of his own, gracing his usually stoic features. His sea-green eyes were so full of life and hope as he leaned into the much smaller male again. Silently, the Finn looked up into these adored eyes and nodded, almost imperceptibly. As the Swede got closer, Tino slid his arms around his broad frame, carefully caressing the one he adored.

Their heartbeats hammered, skipping a beat here and there. The closer they got, the more in sync the heartbeats appeared to become. Tino swallowed nervously and blushed lightly; an unconscious action.

"Y…You're… Beautiful." Berwald managed. He had clearly concentrated incredibly hard and was pleased he could actually be coherent. Tino felt his legs become a tad wobbly, blinking his eyes a few times. Before he was able to respond, he felt the same soft, loving lips encompass his own once again.

A blush spread across the younger boy's face like wild fire, his violet orbs squeezing shut. It felt almost wrong to stare during such an intimate action.

Tino's embrace grew slightly stronger once again, his fingers hooking around his shoulders desperately.

_Yes, _he thought, _I could get used to this… _

As the butterflies in his stomach began to rejoice, he heard a man clear his throat anxiously. This sound was accompanied with a rather loud moan of complaint, in a timbre the Finn recognised.

Hesitantly, the Finn broke away from the Swede, unable to tell if his blush was from chagrin or passion. Demurely was the way his eyes were averted, whereas Berwald stared straight at their intruders.

"Roderich, I hate you so much sometimes!" The woman shrieked, her fists clenched tightly by her sides. This caused Tino to turn around and face her, incredulously. He parted his lips to speak, before being cut across.

"Yeah, Rod-er-dick!" Another voice cut in, before dissolving into raucous and obnoxious laughter. A clang of a frying pan resounded through the food technology room, causing the Finn to recoil slightly.

"Gilbert is such an idiot." The refined Austrian spoke at last, his tone rather indifferent. Elisaveta sighed a little and glared at the Prussian boy, who took his spot on the floor.

"Stay.~ Down.~ There.~" She said, her eyebrow twitching maniacally. She branded the pan as if it were a weapon, leering down at the poor Prussian. Tactfully, he remained silent.

"Good! Now that we've dealt with the pest…" Elisa stood up straight and smiled cheerfully in the direction of the Finn. "Why aren't you at the meeting right now?"

Tino stared at her silently for a moment, before gasping aloud.

"Perkele, is that today?" He looked up at the Swede, remnants of a blush still prevalent on his pale complexion.

"Ja." Berwald answered in monotone, a protective arm sliding around the Finn's waist. Tino merely leaned into Berwald lightly.

"Never mind! We'll hold the meeting here!" Elisaveta exclaimed, holding her frying pan up in the air. The whole thing had a semantic field of war, confusing the Finn slightly. Elisa smirked evilly at the couple, raising an eyebrow as the cooker alarm went off.

"Trying to domesticate him already?" She teased in a light tone, leading her 'army' into the classroom. In all honestly, they were nothing more than the LGBT club. Tino looked up, into each and every club member's eyes. His whole being froze as he gazed upon Francis.

Francis, much to the Finn's dismay, walked up to the Scandinavian couple fearlessly. The Frenchman looked the Finn straight into his eyes, his blue eyes swimming with despair.

"Je suis désolé," He started, looking genuinely upset, "I was told by Eduard that you were homophobic and…"

Tino looked at him, properly. His lips slid up into a smile.

"I thought you were just playing hard to get." He admitted with bated breath. Clearly, this apology was wounding the Frenchman's pride somewhat. Francis cringed under the heavy glare of Berwald, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously.

"…It's okay." Tino murmured after a moment, honesty reflected in his open eyes. "I forgive you."

A hand lightly tugged Berwald's sleeve, to which the Swede gazed down at the Finn. Tino smiled up sweetly at Berwald, a light blush dusting his cheeks once again.

Francis looked at the two of them with a small smile, before retreating and walking towards where the rest of the group had congregated.

"Get the cookies out of the oven Berwald? I'll go wait with Elisa!" He giggled lightly, the whole situation making him feel heady and rather privileged. Berwald nodded once, taking in a deep breath as he attended to the task he was given.

Meanwhile, Tino walked over to the rest of the group. A large breath was inhaled as he prepared to babble out his excuses, his mind still panic stricken, still fearful yet still bursting with adoration for the silent Swede.

"So… You and Waldy, eh?" Matthias spoke up, causing the subject to squeak quietly. Tino cleared his throat noisily and blushed a tad.

"I-I don't know yet!" He whispered fiercely, his eyes full of uncertainty and hope. Being a teenage boy, there was most likely desire thrown into the mix as well.

"How?" Matthias questioned incredulously, his mouth ajar comically. This loud question caused Lukas to turn around, only to promptly smack the Dane harshly.

"Don't be a pest, idiot." He murmured disinterestedly, his navy eyes focused sharply onto the Finn.

"I-I mean…" Tino tried his best to justify himself, yet settled for biting his bottom lip lightly.

"You seemed pretty into him when you were lip-locked!" The obnoxious Prussian piped up once again, forcing the Dane and Norwegian apart to enter their Scandinavian circle. Lukas narrowed his eyes and proceeded to attempt to glare holes into the Prussian.

"Was?" He asked, feigning ignorance. Lukas' eyebrow twitched and he made preparations to lunge forward.

However, this was all forgotten when a rather intimidating woman decided to speak up.

"Quiet!" She yelled, a playful smile tugging at her lips. At the raise of her frying pan, everyone lapsed into a fearful silence. She laughed a little bit.

"Okay! Agenda…" She hummed lightly, tapping her knee with her pan lightly. It was almost as if she had dismissed them just as she called them. After a few tense seconds, she seemed to procure an answer.

"Let's talk about Eduard Von Bock! He seems to be homophobic." Elisa muttered, her eyes flashing with ire. Tino gulped a little, a tiny part of him feeling loyal.

"Yeah! Waldy here stormed in and saved the day!" Matthias exclaimed loudly, practically glowing with glee.

"A Swedish Saviour, is he?" Elisa smirked a little and turned slightly, catching Kiku's eye.

"Did you get pictures, Kiku?" She asked quietly, her smirk only serving to double in size. The quiet Japanese student nodded his head silently, holding up his camera. "Excellent."

"Let's blackmail him!" Gilbert yelled, fist pumping the air once. The sudden action caused the small chick in his hair to cheep in annoyance, fluttering its wings uselessly for a few seconds.

"Hey… Doesn't he hand out with Katyusha?" Lukas spoke slowly, after a few seconds of judgemental silence. Of course, it would be the Prussian to speak such obvious words.

The group looked at each other collectively and nodded, some lamenting the fact that such a nice girl was friends with someone as foul as Eduard. Or so they all thought.

"Da. I'm not too happy about it." Ivan piped up, as he walked into the classroom. The whole group turned around quickly, startled by the Russian's sudden entrance.

"Look, the Russian is Russian to the kitchen!" Prussia laughed loudly at his own joke, his red eyes narrowed. Russia smiled creepily at the unsuspecting Prussian, who was holding his sides desperately. Elisa nodded at Kiku to get his camera and chuckled lightly, sitting back and observing the show.

"Oh look, the Prussian is so desperate for a date he's kissing the floor." Ivan stated quietly, after having pushed Gilbert's face towards the floor. Ivan laughed loudly, and placed his foot on his chest. "I win this one."

"Shut up." Gilbert grumbled as he stood swiftly, refusing to acknowledge the Russian. Ivan sighed lightly and shrugged, turning back towards the Hungarian.

"Why don't we tell Natalia about it?" Lukas questioned, directly addressing the Russian. This earned a few hums around the room; not a bad idea.

"Da. That will work. She's very protective of Katyusha, too." Ivan shivered at the mention of his younger sister, swallowing audibly.

"Who'll tell her, then?" Elisa asked, an eyebrow raised. Tino, who had been mostly silent, piped up suddenly.

"I will!" He exclaimed, his eyes bright. Tino had finally found a way to be of use! Elisa shrugged her shoulders and laughed.

"Have fun then, Ti-Ti!~" She chuckled a tad more, her eyes alight with mirth. The Finn shrugged once.

"I'll be fine… won't I?"

No one deigned to answer the Finn, deciding to question him about more… pressing matters.

"So, now that _that_'_s_ over…" Elisa started, walked three steps towards the Finn. "What's the relationship between you and tall, blond and Swedish?"

Tino spluttered quietly for a few times. As he stepped back, he felt familiar arms circle his waist protectively. As the one he adored spoke, he heard the quickened heartbeat and familiar rumble of his chest.

"He's m'wife."

Tino sighed lightly and glanced along at the clock. It was 11 at night, and everyone was asleep. Lukas was snoring lightly, which was strange; if he doesn't talk much when he's awake, why would he during the night? Nevertheless, the Finn listened to his rhythmic breathing.

He glanced down at his phone, and noticed that he had a message off of his favourite person.

**NordicLionHeart: **Hey.

**Salmiakki_Lover: **Hey!

**Salmiakki_Lover: **Guess what happened today?!

**_NordicLionHeart _**_is typing…_

Tino breathed out a sigh of relief. Ah, at least someone's awake! With a soft sigh he held the phone to his heart and looked skyward, as if praising the Gods.

**NordicLionHeart: **What?

**Salmiakki_Lover: **I had my first kiss!

**NordicLionHeart: **I'm happy for you…

**NordicLionHeart: **I did, too… J

**_Salmiakki_Lover _**_is typing…_

Tino gasped in sheer joy as he gazed at the phone screen, his jaw dropping ever so slightly. He couldn't believe that he'd had his first kiss, too! What luck was this?

**Salmiakki_Lover: **Ah, really? :D Who was it?

**NordicLionHeart: **I don't know if they want anyone to know.

**Salmiakki_Lover: **Come ooooooooonnn! I'll keep it a secret!

**NordicLionHeart: **…

**Salmiakki_Lover: **Count of three?

**NordicLionHeart: **…Alright. 3.

Tino felt his heart skip a beat from anticipation, his smile growing larger as he typed his next letter.

**Salmiakki_Lover: **2!~

**NordicLionHeart: **1.

Tino typed his reply and took a deep breath, his smile massively prominent by now. He wasn't ashamed that he'd kissed that Swedish saviour, and never would regret it! Tino was sure, now.

**NordicLionHeart: **Tino.

**Salmiakki_Lover: **Berwald!

Tino gazed at the screen for a couple of second, his heart beating erratically. This boy had kissed… him? So… He was Berwald?

A short laugh slipped past Tino's lips, his eyes alight with mirth. He couldn't believe it! The one person he needed, told all of his secrets to… That one person was _right in front of him all of this time!_

**NordicLionHeart: **…

**Salmiakki_Lover: **So, you're still awake, Ber-Ber? 3

**NordicLionHeart: **Ja.

**NordicLionHeart: ***3

**Salmiakki_Lover: **I'll be over soon! 3

From a few doors down, a certain Swede laughed lightly, going so far as to smile.

_What luck has the goddess Freyja bestowed upon me now? _He thought, joyously.

* * *

Hell

**Hello, dear readers!~ I'd just like to mention, to those who aren't sure who the goddess I just mentioned it, that Freyja is the goddess of love, commonly, but could also be a symbol for luck, or luck in love. Alas, I fear to mention that this story is coming to an end! It's been a rather short trip, but I can't help but be overjoyed that you all enjoyed it! Or enjoyed parts, or even just read the story! I couldn't thank you enough!**

**(Also, I'm proud of myself because this chapter is over 2000 words! Yay!~)**

**So, I'd like to ask you readers a question: Is there anything you would like to see in this story next? I'm tempted to put in another twist to make this story more interesting, and to prolong its climax. Would any of you like that, or is that a terrible idea?**

**Thanks to the Reviewers: The Little Chibi, Eldur, Maelstrom Alert, nameIDC and Dextra2!~**

**Can I just say, Dextra2, that I found your view hilarious! If I were asked to find God as you were, then i'd mention I've found several, as I tend to believe in the Norse gods the most~~ I'm glad you found this story again, I truly am!**

**And Eldur? Don't worry, i'm working on it! I'm going to try really hard to actually make him legible! Would it help if I put what he was meant to say in brackets afterwards?**

**To, The Little Chibi: I want to thank you tons and tons! You've been with this story from the start and commented on every chapter and it makes me so happy! Thank you so much for reading this, honestly! You really help brighten my day!**

**To all: Thank you all for the support I've received, the comments on it being cute! I kind of want this story to be something easy on the eyes and head, not too vicious a plot twist and something you can read again and again.~ Without you all, I would've given up on this story ages ago! **


	9. Chapter 9: An Epiphany

**~Chapter 9~**

**~An Epiphany~**

Tino smiled lightly to himself and looked over at his peaceful roommate. The moonlight filtered into the window, making his pale blond eyelashes to cast feather-like shadows across his face. The Finn rose from his bed, donning a simple white robe. Modestly, he glanced at his reflection in the mirror and smiles gently.

_Does he really like this face? _He wondered silently, turning his head away from his reflection. In a heartbeat he has slid his slender feet into his slippers. A deep breath, almost a sigh, was taken. Footsteps echoed throughout the silent room as he tip toed towards the door.

Tino's hand met the handle and he swung it outwards fluidly. Another lightning quick step and he had crossed the threshold. He blinked slowly as a rush of cold air hit him, closing the door behind him. Violet eyes scanned the empty, deserted hallway. A soft click sounded as the door met its frame, effectively closing the door.

One step. Two steps. Three steps.

Berwald's room was so close, yet so far. A million thoughts whirled around his head as he took slow, precise steps. He daren't look up, for fear that his deadbeat thoughts would engulf him, like the dark had consumed the light in this corridor.

_He makes me feel complete, okay. He makes me feel like me! When did I start looking past his face? What if I'm boring? I mean, honestly, I feel bad for him! I always eat salmiakki and… _

Tino's inner monologue broke off early, as his head rose up. His steps faltered and stopped, as his eyes closed carefully.

_What if… there isn't anything wrong with me?_

That question began to echo around his head, his jaw opening the slightest bit, to reveal his glistening white teeth. The aforementioned bones seemed to glow in the dark, coupled with the joyous tears that formed at the corners of his eyes.

_What if there isn't anything wrong with me? _

Another breath was inhaled as a silly smile spread across his face. A slender hand came up and brushed the tears away; a short laugh accompanied it.

_What if…?_

Eagerly, the young Finn began to walk again, his whole body vibrating with happiness.

_Why am I doubting myself? I'm lucky enough to have Berwald, why should I worry?_

His thoughts were tinged with elation at his own epiphany; his cheeks tinged with pink. After a few seconds, Tino came across the door of the object of his thoughts. A shaky, shy hand clasped around the handle, pulling it down slowly. The door gave a small squeak of protest before swinging outwards, much to Tino's delight.

"T'no…" A deep voice rumbled. A rustle of clothing, a few footsteps later and he found himself in the Swede's protective embrace. Tino merely made a small sound of approval and enthusiastically wrapped his arms around Berwald's waist.

Showing affection to the older boy seemed natural, as if he were _born _to do this. Their hearts beat in resonance as the Finn leaned into the embrace more, reluctant to release him.

"C'me in." Berwald muttered, his voice sweetened with adoration. Tino gazed upon him with his big violet eyes, causing the Swede's heart to beat erratically. Berwald carefully released the smaller boy, a small smile playing at his usually stoic features.

Tino stepped forward and closed the door behind him, purposefully. A turn of his heel informed him that the taller boy had already moved, choosing to sit on the corner of his bed. A lighthearted Finn bounded over to him with newfound energy, demurely sitting a ruler's length away from him.

"C'me h're." Berwald spoke slowly, understandably. The rise in intonation revealed his true shyness, causing the Finn to blush lightly. Tino was still a tad unsure. Yes, his heart beat for him. Yes, his thoughts were all revolved around the man next to him. But… this word 'homosexual'… it was hard for him to think he could _never _have a family, _never _get married…

Well, marriage was an option. Of course it was. To the Finn, marriage was something between a man and a woman; he'd never been taught the emotions.

After a moment of torturous deliberation, he scooted over to the more intimidating man. Another few seconds and a slender arm slid around a bulkier man's waist, lovingly. A millisecond and adoring amethyst met passionate peridot.

Slowly, ever slowly, long arms wrapped around a smaller boy, the owner holding him as if he were a lifeline.

Silence stretched between the two youths, before the small Finn broke the silence.

"So… it's _you _I've been talking to all this time?" He asked, curiously. The Swede nodded his head slowly, causing the Finn to question him once again. "Why didn't you tell me your name? Show your face?"

Berwald cleared his throat shyly and blushed lightly, avoiding the Finn's gaze for a moment. He even went so far as to clean his glasses on his shirt, yet managing to hold the Finn close throughout.

"W'th a f'ce l'ke mah own, w'uld ya?" He struggled through his sentence, the intense feeling of chagrin causing his words to be marred by his accent. It was then, the Finn realised something; _everyone had insecurities. _

"But… your face isn't scary! Well, it kinda is, but! No one has even bothered to try and get to know you! What's the point if they're scared? I mean, well… you're handsome, so!" The Finn puffed his cheeks out slightly, his voice raising as he allowed his thoughts to be vocalised.

"Ah d'dn't w'nt ta l'se ya." He smiled slightly again, punctuating his glee with a light hearted chuckle. Losing the Finn would indeed be hell, for the Swede. Tino gasped a little and sat up quickly, his hands moving up to rest upon the Swede's face.

"You laughed!" Tino exclaimed, eyes alight with pure glee. "It sounds so pretty…"

Berwald began to feel shock course through him, the only indicator a slight twitch of his eyebrow. Of course, the Finn was unable to pick up this slight show of body language; he didn't know him well enough yet.

The tall youth's eyes slid down the Finn's curiously hopeful face to rest upon his luscious lips. The arms dropped, wrapping around the Swede's shoulders. Tino's pink tongue slid out to moisten his lips causing him to giggle lightly. Such an effeminate sound was shocking to the Swede.

"Berwald..~" He teased, his eyes gaining a mischievous glint. "Eyes are up here!"

Despite the lack of bite in his words, the Swede began to mumble apologies and blush even more. The care about a slight mistake truly did make the Finn's heart melt.

"If you want to kiss me… Y-You can, you know?" Tino flushed a bright red, coquettishly averting his eyes. His gaze dropped down to the tightening hand around his waist, eyes slightly incredulous. Was he..?

A gentle pressure on his chin caused the Finn to meet the eyes of an abashed Swede, whose own cheeks were painted a pretty pink. After this, the Finn saw no more; he closed his eyes. A different sensation struck the youths as their lips connected sweetly.

Tino allowed a sigh of happiness to pass his lips, content with kissing his… love? The aforementioned Swede began to move his lips lightly, almost experimentally, encouraging the Finn to join in.

Tino felt butterflies in his stomach as he kissed back shyly, his heart beating like a drum. His embrace tightened as he began to crave closeness, shifting his body towards the taller youth's. As he began to hear the birds singing in joy, the tall boy pulled away from the Finn.

A large hand gently caressed his porcelain cheek, the look in his eyes so tender and raw that the Finn threatened to burst into tears.

"T'no…" He began, his eyes bearing an intense gaze. "W'll ya be m'wife?"

Tino gasped lightly as his brain processed the words being spoken, his eyes of amethyst widening.

"We have to be b-boyfriends first! And I'm a man!" Tino stuttered incredulously, unable to comprehend the words being spoken. Sure, he could understand them: but he couldn't comprehend. How could he be a wife if he were a man, and not even lovers?

"Ja… B'yfri'nd, wife… s'me th'ng." He mumbled shyly, biting his bottom lip worriedly.

"W-Well…" The flustered Finn pressed himself a tad closer, ensuring he had the Swede's complete attention. "Y-Yes… as long as you don't call me 'wife' in public…"

Upon the Finn's acquiescing words, the Swede began to smile. No words were spoken as the two eagerly reattached their lips, the kiss bearing more meaning than before.

Tino yawned lightly and stretched his limbs. It was Sunday, which meant no lessons. That was rather fortunate. He rolled over to turn off his alarm clock, which he had undoubtedly set by mistake, only to be met with someone else's face.

A small shriek woke the sleeping man beside him, his eyes wide and hand still on the latter's face.

"….m'rning." The man mumbled simply, his eyes clouded with sleep. As the Finn reassessed the situation, he felt his heartbeat slow down once again. It was another few minutes before it fully slowed, since the Finn was so desperately worried.

"Morning! I need to go back to my room!" He squeaked, rolling out of the stuffy bed. A stretch and a sigh and he was slightly less stiff, especially in his back. Tino paced back to the bewildered Berwald and pecked his lips lightly.

"See you at breakfast!" He piqued up, before dashing out of the door madly. He took a few deep breaths to fully calm himself.

_Oh god, what's Lukas going to think? He's going to be so mad! I'm such a bad friend! Oh god, oh god!_

A hand on his shoulder stopped the Finn in his tracks, effectively shattering his inner thoughts.

"Privet, comrade." A chilling voice froze the Finn's blood in his veins. The arm forced him to turn around on his heel, unwillingly. Tino stared up into lifeless violet eyes, fearfully.

"You are very pretty, da. You should become one with me." He muttered, his head tilted somewhat unnaturally. The hand was removed for a second, causing Tino to back up.

"N-No!" He shrieked, turning tail and bolting towards his door. Eerie chuckling was his only friend in the quiet hallway. It chased him the last few steps to his room, taunting him.

"I'll see you later, podsolnechnik."

* * *

**~Podsolnechnik means sunflower, according to google translate~**

**Hello again! I apologise for how tardy this chapter is, I was at a convention today! I was dressed as Alice Liddel from Alice Madness Returns, in her Late but Lucky dress! **

**Anyways, i'd like to give a short reason as to why I wrote this story. This story is loosely based on a true story. Of course, I have exaggerated certain events and changed certain things, but this story is what happened to me. I came out as a lesbian and my best friend of 5 years abandoned me, treated me like I was disgusting and began to avoid me. They began to talk negatively about me and say certain homophobic things, in all honestly. The main difference between my story and this one is that mine doesn't have a happy ending (yet!). As to the bio, well; I thought I could trust that person. I feel as if writing began as an outlet for all of my restrained emotions... and then I started to love this story, love all the readers. I never realised that what I experienced could be turned into something, well... Good!**

**I hope you all continue to read this story and enjoy it. Please don't think i'm trying to get readers by using a sob story, I just felt as if you all should know. When you feel like no one is there for you... You'd be surprised who truly is there! In addition, I have decided to push this story past the bounds I was initially intending. I hope you continue to enjoy it, if you are already! **

**Thanks to the reviewers: The Little Chibi, brattyteenagewerewolf, SilverDawn1313, Maelstrom Alert and Treebrooke!~ **

**~Kudos to the The Little Chibi who already had my story sussed! Well done you!~**


	10. Chapter 10: Forced Niceties

**~Chapter 10~**

**~Forced Niceties.~**

A few days later and the Finn found himself sat next to the rather imposing Russian. Berwald was nowhere to be seen. Indeed, it truly felt like it was only the two of them in the room.

Alone.

Tino gulped inwardly and tried his best to answer the enrichment questions about drugs and alcohol. Frankly, he couldn't give a damn. Regardless, he focused his whole being on one question: The dangers of alcohol.

_Scratch. Scratch. Scratch. Snap._

The snapping of a pencil shattered the silence in the classroom. The Finn vaguely registered someone making a sound of pain, vaguely registered a bit of blood. His eyes could see, but he couldn't _see. _So focused was he that paying attention to his surroundings was unimportant.

A rustle of clothes and a heavy sigh from next to him roused him out of his stupor. Violet eyes widened slightly as he quickly dragged his gaze upwards, levelling gazing at his working classmates.

Why had he…?

A small nudge in his side reminded him of the presence next to him.

"Tino. That's your name, da?" A slightly slurred voice questioned.

"J-Joo. I'm Tino!" He laughed rather nervously, his brows creased slightly. Internally, he was panicking. Externally… well, he merely looked slightly concerned.

"Ah. I don't care after all." The Russian stated, a low laugh resounding throughout the classroom. A crazy gaze met a worrisome one as the smaller dragged his gaze up to the taller's.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Ivan tapped his pencil against the table. The force at which he tapped seemed to grow with each tap, until the end of his pencil pinged off noisily. Another laugh slipped past chapped lips, an unsettling smile settling on a childlike face.

"Oh dear! I broke my pencil!" Ivan chortled, in a falsetto. "Come with me!~"

The forced merriment was almost infectious as the Finn had to catch a smile. Hearing anyone speak at such a pitch was indeed amusing, and more so because it was the Russian.

Ivan's hand swung around and clenched the young Finnish boy's hand tightly, strong enough to bruise muscles. A wince wiped the smile straight off his face. Tino cast his head downwards, not daring to meet the gaze of Ivan.

_Why do I always have to be such a victim? Can't I stand up for myself?_

Ivan dragged the youth through the door and refused to release him; rather, he didn't relinquish his hold.

Heavy footsteps melded with quick, lighter ones. It was a feat for the Finn to keep up with the imposing Russian, especially as he was desperately trying to think complimentary thoughts about the other.

_Click. Click… stop. _

Ivan stopped suddenly, causing Tino's arm to jolt in his socket. A short cry of pain fell from his lips as the Russian unhelpfully yanked him backwards, taking delight in his pain. Tino stood up straight and pressed his lips into a tight line, staring straight into the eyes of what was surely to be his demise.

"You need my help." The Russian's statement offered no argument. "You need to talk to my sister, da? Well, you need me."

With his penultimate word, he took a step forward. So careless was the Finn; he merely stood his ground. Tino craned his neck slightly more, in order to accommodate for the daunting Russian's height. He truly was no match for one with so much… Strength?

"I will help you. Da?" He murmured softly, his eyes taking on a slightly tenderer look.

Yet it was this look that scared the Finnish youth the most. Tino was so convinced that he was unable to feel emotions, so this flicker of emotion was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Or in Tino's case, the aspect which broke his resolve.

As the Finn felt the fight ebb from his body, he allowed himself to smile shakily at the tall youth. Perhaps he had misjudged him?

"P-Please. Kiitos?" Tino asked, stuttering slightly. A small smile later and the Finn didn't feel so scared of this boy. Yes, he had demonstrated immense power. Perhaps he didn't know his own strength?

Yes, his voice was eerie, spine-chilling, downright creepy; but he can't control it.

A much more sinister smile graced Ivan's lips for a second, the facial twitch eviscerated before the Finnish boy could begin to analyse it.

"Excellent. Meet me here at the end of this period."

~~00~~

At the end of the lesson, Tino stretched and yawned. Was it possible to have an even more boring day? He surely didn't think so.

Tino enthusiastically walked up to the Russian, who just so happened to be scaring the students in this rather prestigious school. Of course, this just filled the Finn to the brim with confidence.

After being reduced to a quaking mess of bones and a shaky smile, he hesitantly tapped the taller man on the shoulder.

"I-Ivan?" His voice came out as a pathetic scream, his whole stance uncertain. He clutched his books to his chest in a paralinguistic implication of uncertainty. Ivan relaxed a tad more and sighed, his eyes wild.

"Da. That was fun." A small smile slid across his face, as if he were trying to be decent to the young man. If Tino wasn't already confident, this would have helped boost his confidence levels.

The Russian stood up to his full height and produced a dwarf sunflower from behind his back, presenting it to the other boy. A breath caught in his throat as he shook his head, his voice sounding choked.

"Ivan? Don't do this!" Tino choked out, his eyes shining with unshed tears; he simply couldn't cope.

"I will have you. I will." He whispered quietly, his eyes darting to and fro, as if he had revealed a particularly heinous secret. However, fists were clenched when the flower still wasn't accepted.

"I-I have Berwald!" With his last words, he turned tail and ran.

Left behind was a disgruntled Russian, his angry fists crushing the stem of his flower. He was determined; He was unstoppable.

~~0~~

"Berwald, I don't know what to do!" The small Finn cried, his eyes closing tightly. His arms were wrapped tightly around the tall Swede's middle.

Day one of their newfound relationship and a storm was already brewing. A soft sigh escaped Berwald's lips as he carefully wrapped his arms around his beloved.

"D'n't fret." He awkwardly kissed the top of his head, his voice conveying his sweet intentions through soft undertones. "Tis okay."

A soft hiccup slipped past the smaller's lips as he clung tightly, after having recounted the tale to his lover. Guilt coursed through Tino's veins as he clung to Berwald, a small tear slipping from underneath his eyelids.

"B-Berwald?" He muttered, cheeks stained by one glowing tear. A hopeful gaze met a fretful one as he snuggled into his much taller lover. Another hiccup slipped past lush, pink lips.

"Ja?" He asked quietly, blushing a tad.

"Will you come meet me for breakfast tomorrow morning? Outside my room?" Tino asked tentatively.

"Ja." He replied stoically, holding him carefully.

"Is it… Is it alright to love a man?" Tino asked uncertainly. This one question had truly been bothering him. It was always pestering him, keeping him awake, _bothering him._

"Ja. Because I love you." The Swede answered instantly, much to the little Finn's surprise. A small smile spread across his previously panic-stricken face as he leans up, placing his lips on the much taller Swede's.

The peck on the lips lasted under a second, their lips only briefly sliding across each other, yet it caused the butterflies in Tino's stomach to flutter around. A slightly larger smile and a blush later, and the Finn realised he could answer the Swede.

"I-If… If this is what love feels like… Then…" Tino cleared his throat, causing worry to crease in the Swede's brow. In that millisecond before he replied, his brain began to analyse all of the things that he did like about the hulking man. Berwald's eyes, clear like the ocean and as strong as the God that controlled them. His muscles, cared for and developed over many years. His silence, his heart, his _love. _

Him.

And with that realisation, the Finn felt he could continue what he believed to be true in his heart of hearts.

"Then I think I love you."

* * *

**Aaaaand I made it to chapter 10, huzzah! **

**So, allow me to complain (yet again). I've finished most of my mock exams, but my real GCSE's will occur in May: Early May. I'm rather scared, actually. Although, I believe I am set for Spanish as I got 60 UMS on both my listening and reading papers (mocks), dropped 11 marks overall and got two A*'s! I'm pretty happy, as I do wish to do a double language degree in Spanish and Russian. However, I have Sixth Form to go yet! I've already done my GCSE controlled assessments and got A/A*'s, so I hope I can come out with an A* in the end!**

**Anyways, enough about school! How are you all enjoying this story? I'm sad to say there can only be a few more chapters in it, now! I was going to try for 20, but I doubt i'll make it to 15! Is there anything you all want to see in this story?**

**And lastly, the most important point. I, once again, have been struck by a plot bunny; i'm unsure as to whether it's a good idea. So, I make yet another request: Is there anyone out there who would allow me to bounce idea's off of? I believe this is important, as it will allow me to write much better stories than this one! So, PM me or review if you'd be willing to do that! I have a plot bunny that promises to be a firecracker, I hope!**

**Thanks to the Reviewers: The Little Chibi and Mattaya Anne!~**

**~Thank's to CelesteFitzgerald, who really helped brighten my day and make me feel appreciated!~ **


End file.
